Date
by Tseli
Summary: HiroxNowaki   Dude, I really don't have a summary, I don't know where the story is going yet.   Hiro and Nowaki go on a date! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**WELL HAI THAR! Well, I'm totally procrastinating getting ready for work right now, because I wanted to finish this stupid chapter before I left...SO NOW I'LL POST THIS SUPER FAST AND BE OFF! Enjoy the fluff!**

**Standard disclaimers apply: I do not own the story nor the characters, they belong to their creator blahblahblah...NOW ON TO THE STORY (which does belong to me, I swear)!**

Hiro looked up from his book at the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home," Nowaki called from the hall, his voice gruff and tired sounding. He walked into the room and headed straight for the couch where Hiro was settled comfortably.

"Welcome back," Hiro said. "How was-" He paused as Nowaki flopped onto the couch beside him. "Er-how was work?"

"Nn," Nowaki grunted, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the couch. Hiro looked at him quietly for a moment, watching as his body slowly relaxed. _Nowaki works so hard, even taking double shifts...he's gonna wear himself out if he keeps going like this._ Resisting the urge to reach out and brush a few stray strands of hair out of Nowaki's face, Hiro quickly looked away, his face turning red.

"Have you eaten anything? I could make you some dinner," he asked, standing up and setting his book on the coffee table before heading for the kitchen.

"That's ok," Nowaki mumbled, not even opening his eyes. "I ate at the hospital."

"Um...some tea, maybe?" Hiro began rummaging through the cupboards. "Or I could start you a bath if you want..."

Nowaki laughed quietly. "You sound like a new housewife, Hiro-san."

Hiro flushed. "S-shut up! I was just-! You are-urgh! Never mind!" He stalked back over to the couch and returned to his spot. Nowaki chuckled as Hiro picked up his book and opened it, pointedly ignoring him. It was quiet for a few moments, Hiro turning pages angrily and Nowaki watching him with a small smile on his face.

"Hiro-san..."

"What?" Hiro said testily, not looking at Nowaki. He turned another page sharply. "I'm not getting you anything, I already offered and-hey!"

Nowaki suddenly leaned over and lay his head in the older man's lap. Hiro was so surprised he didn't immediately try to throw him off as he normally would.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I needed a pillow." Nowaki rolled onto his back, turning his head so he could look up at Hiro. Seeing his tired blue eyes, Hiro's anger at the housewife comment faded.

"Idiot..." Hiro tapped Nowaki's forehead with his book. "You should at least ask first."

"Please, Hiro-san?"

Hiro's face grew warm again. He gave into the urge this time, brushing the hair from Nowaki's forehead gently. "Go ahead."

Nowaki closed his eyes with a contented smile. Hiro tried to focus on his book again, his free hand stroking Nowaki's hair absentmindedly. As the rhythm of Nowaki's breathing became slower, Hiro found himself beginning to drift off as well. After nearly dropping his book on Nowaki's face, Hiro set the book aside, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get anymore reading done. Watching his sleeping lover's face, Hiro smiled slightly. _He's not as much of a brat when he's asleep. _

Slightly uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for so long, Hiro carefully tried to settle himself more comfortably, trying not to wake Nowaki. _  
><em>

"...mmm..." Nowaki shifted a bit in his sleep and mumbled, "Hiro-san..."

Hiro held very still, afraid he'd woken him. After a moment it seemed apparent that Nowaki was still fast asleep and Hiro relaxed again, resting his head back on the couch. "If I had to work tomorrow I'd make him move," Hiro muttered, closing his eyes, "but I guess this is fine..._"_

"You're free tomorrow, Hiro-san?"

Hiro quickly opened his eyes again and looked back down at Nowaki. "I thought you were asleep?"

Nowaki looked back up at him with sleepy eyes. "I was," he answered. "But I heard you talking to yourself...are you doing anything tomorrow, Hiro-san?"

Hiro looked at the clock; it was already past midnight. "Besides sleeping? Not that I can think of, why?"

"Let's go do something," Nowaki said, sitting up and turning to face Hiro. "Something fun!" Suddenly he seemed plenty awake.

"Something fun? Like...?"

"We can go out to lunch! And we can go to some used bookstores, look at books, maybe just go for a walk around a park or something..."

Hiro studied Nowaki's happy face. "Used bookstores are something I would find fun, not you."

"Anything is fun with you, Hiro-san," Nowaki said earnestly, scooting closer to Hiro.

"Well...what would you want to do?" Hiro asked him. "We always do what I want...but what about you?"

"Me?" Nowaki cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, you." Nowaki opened his mouth to say something but Hiro cut him off. "And don't just say that whatever I want to do will be fun."

Nowaki looked at him for a moment, seeming to consider this. Suddenly, he grabbed Hiro and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey! Nowaki!"

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, burying his face in Hiro's hair.

"What is this all the sudden?" Hiro tried to push him off but Nowaki didn't let go.

"The zoo..."

"What?"

"Let's go to the zoo, Hiro-san."

"The zoo?" Hiro thought about it for a moment. "Yeah...that sounds like fun. Is that what you want to do? Woah, hey!" Nowaki suddenly lay back, still hugging Hiro to his chest so that the older man ended up lying on top of him.

"Let's go to the zoo..." Nowaki closed his eyes again, already falling back asleep. His hold on Hiro did not slacken, however, and the older man was trapped. Sighing, Hiro squirmed a bit until he found a comfortable position and then lay still, his head resting on Nowaki's chest, right above his heart.

"It's a date," he murmured, the steady heart beat and the gentle breathing carrying him off to sleep.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FLUFF! I'm srsly typing this as fast as I possibly can, I really have to leave xD As always, thanks for reading and please review! (there will be more, as soon as I write it, who even knows where this story is going OK BYE)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY! I TOLD SOMEONE I WOULD FINISH THIS A WEEK AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. XD**

**Okay~~~~Let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

"This way, Hiro-san!" Nowaki grabbed Hiro by the hand and led him through the crowd. It was a warm day and the zoo was quite busy. Young couples, old couples, families with children; there were people everywhere. Hiro considered shaking Nowaki's hand off but decided holding hands couldn't hurt. As long as they didn't run into anyone who knew them.

"What do you want to see first, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked him excitedly, pulling Hiro clear of the throng of people to stand in the shade under a nearby tree. Hiro consulted the map they had obtained at the information booth.

"Well..." Hiro looked over the map, trying to decide where to start. He hadn't really put much thought into which animals he wanted to see. He located where they were standing on the map and then looked for the closest exhibit: red pandas. "Nowaki, let's see the red pandas first-hey!" He brought the map up in front of his face, blocking it from the digital camera Nowaki had pointed at him. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture," Nowaki said simply, smiling down at the screen. "Making memories. You look so cute, Hiro-san."

"Delete that! And give me the camera!" Hiro tried to snatch it away from Nowaki, who held it over his head and just smiled.

"Nuh-uh, Hiro-san, this is my camera and I plan on catching lots of memories with it."

Hiro glared at him and then stalked away, towards the red panda exhibit. "Whatever, let's go."

"Okay." Nowaki caught up to him and took his hand again.

They visited the exhibits, one by one, Nowaki snapping pictures of the animals and of Hiro. Hiro let him, albeit grudgingly, because the pictures seemed to make Nowaki happy.

"Hiro-san, stand over there!"

"Hiro-san, look over here!"

"Hiro-san, stop covering your face!"

After about 2 hours of nonstop animals and pictures, Hiro suggested they take a break and dragged Nowaki to a rest area and then sent him to buy some food.

"Can you hold my camera?" Nowaki handed it to Hiro. "Don't delete my pictures, ok?"

"Ok..."

"Promise, Hiro-san?"

"I promise, just go get some food!"

Hiro watched as Nowaki walked away and then looked down at the camera. Turning it on, he started to look through the pictures. Animals, animals, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, tree, Hiro, clouds, Hiro, Hiro, a cute kid, Hiro, animals, Hiro...

Hiro felt his face growing red. "Doesn't he know how to take pictures of anything besides me?" He turned the camera off and scowled in Nowaki's general direction. Or so he thought. Looking around, he didn't see the tall young man anywhere. The area they were in wasn't all that crowded, it shouldn't have been hard to spot him. He stood up and walked in the direction of the food vendors, where he had sent Nowaki, but still didn't find him.

"Where did that idiot go...?"

Suddenly, Hiro could hear screaming coming from a nearby exhibit. Turning to look, he saw a woman standing at the edge of the bear enclosure, screaming and pointing towards something inside. "My baby! Someone! My baby! Help!"

Hiro made his way through the gathering crowd until he could see into the enclosure. At the far end, near the door leading inside, a small child was walking along calmly, apparently chasing the butterfly that was fluttering along in front of it. Only a short ways from the door, a bear was napping in the shade, trying to escape the day's heat. A few people started to hurry towards the door while others went to find a zoo official. But already there was someone in the enclosure, quickly approaching the child who was nearing the sleeping bear.

"Nowaki?" Hiro ran forward, pushing through the remaining people to reach the fence around the enclosure. He looked down and watched as Nowaki grabbed the child and backed slowly towards the door, keeping an eye on the bears. The sleeping bear may not have noticed him, but the other bears in the enclosure were watching carefully from a distance, not having decided if he was a threat or not. Thankfully, Nowaki made it to the door without any incident, shutting it behind him. The woman took off running as the surrounding crowd applauded. Hiro followed her at a slower pace, rounding the corner to the back of the enclosure to see the woman sobbing and hugging the child while Nowaki was thanked by what seemed to be the child's father and a zoo official.

"Thank you so much!"

"No, it was nothing, really..."

"The lock must have broken, if you hadn't been there-"

"It was nothing, please don't mention it." Nowaki turned his head and spotted Hiro standing there. "Excuse me, I have to go..." He hurried over to Hiro, taking his arm and leading him through the crowd. Just short of the exit, Hiro shook off Nowaki's hand and stopped. Nowaki turned around to look at him.

"Hiro-san?"

"You...IDIOT!" Hiro shouted, throwing the map clenched in his hand at Nowaki. Nowaki blinked in surprise as it fluttered to the ground, never actually hitting him. "What were you doing?"

"H-hiro-san..."

"You're so...so...!"

"Hiro-san, why don't we go out-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! I'M PISSED!" Hiro shrieked, his voice cracking a bit. People nearby stared, startled by the angry screaming man.

"Hiro-san! Calm down!" Nowaki grabbed Hiro by the arm again and dragged him out of the zoo. Hiro let him, head down, silently fuming.

_Why am I even so angry? _The rational part of Hiro's brain tried to figure it out. _All he did was help a child, I should expect it, he's Nowaki..._

_But he went into bear exhibit, with LIVE BEARS! What if he'd been eaten? _The panicky part of his brain had a point.

_He wasn't though, that's what matters..._

_But he could have been!_

_How did he even end up over there? He went to get food and ended up with bears._

_I need to keep a better eye on him._

"Hiro-san?"

Hiro's head snapped up, surprised. He hadn't noticed where they were going as he was busy arguing with his own brain. They were standing in a park, away from the crowds and people. Hiro hadn't even noticed when Nowaki started leading him through trees and grass.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san." Nowaki moved his grip from Hiro's forearm to his hand, gently lacing his fingers through Hiro's. "I forgot to get the food."

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-? What? Is that what you think I'm mad about?"

Nowaki looked down at Hiro and frowned. "Well, I did forget to get the food before we left and you were waiting..."

"Idiot!" Hiro reached up and smacked the back of Nowaki's head. "You went into the bear enclosure! BEARS. What if they had attacked you?"

"Oh..." Understanding crossed Nowaki's face. And then he smiled. "You were worried about me." It wasn't a question.

"No!" Hiro snapped, trying to pull away. Nowaki kept a tight grip on his hand, smiling happily. "...ok, fine! I was temporarily worried you were gonna get eaten! Happy?"

"Yes." Nowaki leaned down and kissed Hiro. "I love you Hiro-san," he said when he pulled away. Hiro's face flushed.

"Listen you, don't do stuff like that in public, what if someone-" Hiro stopped mid-sentence as his stomach emitted a loud growl.

They both stared at his stomach for a moment; Nowaki began to laugh as Hiro turned bright red.

"Sh-shut up! This is your fault! You forgot to buy the food!" Hiro reached up to smack the back of Nowaki's head again, but Nowaki caught his hand this time, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'll go find something right now. How about you wait over there?" Nowaki pointed towards a nearby bench. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Moron, remember what happened last time? I'm going, too." Hiro turned to walk away, trying to pull his hand free of Nowaki's.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said, walking along next to him, refusing to release the older man's hand.

"What?"

"I had fun today. I'm glad we came."

"...me too," Hiro mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! Come on, I'm hungry."

**THIS. TOOK. FOREVER. TO WRITE. I AM SO SORRY. LOL I've literally been working on this for about...*consults clock*...6 hours. I am easily distracted. CURSE YOU TUMBLR. And even after all that effort (and procrastination), it's still a REALLY lazy chapter. LMAO I'M SORRY. About the ending especially...and the middle...I kind of like the beginning...but of course, that wasn't written at 2 am...xD (please excuse any OOCness, my brain is sleepy...)  
><strong>

**As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
